Mad World
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: Annabeth stumbles into a strange world, a place she's never seen or knew existed. It was out of the ordinary, and she was desperate to get out. While there, she meets Percy Jackson, a boy who is also desperate to get out. If they work together, will they defeat the troubles in their path and make it out? Slightly OOC. This is a re-write of my previous story.


**I promise this will be better. Thanks for sticking around to give this story another chance! **

**~Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, for I do not own the PJO series.**

* * *

~Annabeth~

Annabeth fell screaming.

Screaming is natural when it comes to fear, especially when you fall and feel that your stomach is near dropping out of your body. She could feel her body being sucked down through the ground, past the dirt and roots of the various plants in the backyard. She watched as they seemed to grow bigger and bigger, just increasing as she kept falling. The light at the top of the hole with she fell from was now beginning to dim, darkening her pathway. Her eyes tried scanning around her, only to find nothing but pitch black. Annabeth had a bad fear of the dark, so this didn't exactly help her calm her nerves.

There was nothing else she could do besides scream and continue falling

Soon, she was sick of her own screeching voice. There was the point in fear where she couldn't even let out a scream. Her fall seemed to slow a bit, and she felt as though she was floating in mid-air. Annabeth took a look below her, and saw that she really _was _floating in mid-air. She stifled a scream. The shoelaces on her converse waved through the breeze, alongside the curls on the top of her head. Annabeth grunted. "Great, I'm for sure gonna get tangles by the time this is over."

The scenery began to shift, turning into somewhere that was out of this world. Annabeth had to do a double take on nearly everything she saw. She entered a scene that looked similar to a house. It was a living room, filled with pictures, furniture, and an actual burning fire place except everything couldn't be more wrong (her OCD was starting to show). Chairs were stacked upside down or even in mid-air, the fireplace burned green, lamps were floating, and there was even a moving picture of a sailboat hung up on the wall. Annabeth liked it at first, seeing how prettily painted it was, up until it decided to splash some salt-water in her mouth.

"Okay, this has got to be an acid trip or something," she mumbled to herself. She was surprised she even said that, she doesn't even do drugs (and she never will). Maybe it just had to be the wackiest dream she has ever and will ever have.

Annabeth got pulled in by and strong suction and everything went black.

When she awoke, Annabeth had tangles in her hair. She annoyingly tried to brush them out with her fingertips, but didn't succeed. Every time she hit a knot it was like getting needles poked in her head. Her heavy lids opened, lazily scanning her surroundings again. Annabeth had always had the habit of taking a good note of everything around her. Ever since she was four, she made miraculous observations that always helped her solve problems. The most recent one was from when last year, when one of the windows of her car had gotten smashed. It was strange, because they had only broken the driver's side window, and no other ones. Her dad just assumed it was a drunk guy walking around, but Annabeth was convinced someone was trying to drive the car away. She insisted to have her father to try to turn on the car, and see if it would actually get up and running. After a million years of persuasion, Fredrick finally gave in. Of course, Annabeth was right. Why would you only smash the driver's side if you weren't trying to drive it away?

This time, it was a different story. Nothing here made any sense or seemed to be right. She took a look up above her only to find that there was some sort of sky. It wasn't a normal, blue, happy and cheery one, it was a pitch black sky of death. Annabeth let out a gasp, for it gave her the creeps. She could feel goosebumps rise on her arms, though the air wasn't cold at all. She moved on the mysterious objects that towered over her. To her surprise, they didn't scare her as much. Elegant, beautiful, overly large flowers surrounded her. She took in the amazement. A sweet smelling scent also pervaded the air, which she assumed came from the flowers as well.

"Annabeth, get a hold of yourself," She banged the side of her head a couple times with her fist, hoping to achieve god knows what. "This is a dream, it has to be a dream," she banged a few times more, til the last time was a little too hard. Every remedy her mom had taught her to wake up was pinching, banging her head, and maybe thinking of something that was insane. Well for one, where ever she was was already pretty insane. Two, that was before her mom had disappeared. It seemed too real around here, yet it still felt like a dream.

Slowly, Annabeth pushed herself up and decided to give this place a good look around.

* * *

**There we go! First chapter all re-written! I hope you liked it! I hope I won't end up abandoning the story the same place I did last time. **

**Review this maybe? Thanks!**


End file.
